Beak For Yourself
Beak For Yourself is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Scoopy Featuring * Dr. Quackery * Capture * Pecky * Peckins * Paws Appearances * Lumpy * Peckia * Jerry Plot Scoopy flies over a lake before swooping down and carrying lots of fish in her mouth. Deciding these aren't enough fish, she swoops down for more. Soon her beak is so full that she can barely lift off. She flaps her wings as hard as possible. Her bill happens to be so overstuffed that the pouch bursts, freeing the fish and wounding the poor pelican. In desperate need for medical assistance, Scoopy looks for the first doctor she can find. She bumps into Dr. Quackery, who gladly leads her to his clinic. Scoopy endures an hour of excruciating pain as Quackery performs his operation. When he finally finishes the job, Scoopy realizes that her entire bill was removed, leaving a blank space on her face instead of any kind of mouth opening. She screams (or rather, muffles) running out the door. Peckins, aided by his father Pecky, now approach Dr. Quackery for a beak implant. Quackery decides to use Scoopy's bill, but Pecky says he wants something else. Quackery puts the bill in a pickle jar and lays it with the other strange items littered around his place. Meanwhile, Scoopy continues panicking. She encounters Paws and tries to ask her for advice. But she is unable to talk clearly and Paws just shrugs in confusion. Capture pops out of nowhere and takes photos of the deformed pelican, leading her to flee in shame. Paws glares at him angrily. Just as Scoopy reaches home, her stomach growls and she realizes she needs to eat. She ties a cloth to her face, forming a pouch, and puts fish in it. She picks one up to swallow, but forgot she couldn't even do that anymore. Capture takes another photo from outside a window. Scoopy trying to yell at him only encourages him to take more pictures. The flashes from Capture's camera distract Lumpy as he drives a garbage truck. The vehicle swerves out of control and flattens Capture, leaving only his beak intact. Scoopy picks it up with interest. Back at Quackery's place, the doctor has removed Pecky's beak and tries to fit it on Peckins. Lumpy's truck crashes through the wall and kills him. Quackery's bill lands over Peckins' face, and he likes it. Lumpy stumbles out of his truck and is pierced in the head by Pecky's beak. That night, Peckins shows his new beak to Peckia, although they now have to deal with Pecky having no beak. Elsewhere, Scoopy isn't satisfied with Capture's beak since it couldn't hold in fish. She resorts to piercing a straw through the area her beak was, putting her fish in a blender, and slurping the mixture. Jerry meets her at the door, thinks she is an elephant and becomes smitten. She still cannot talk properly and is unable to tell him the truth. Deaths # Capture is ran over by Lumpy's garbage truck. # Dr. Quackery is crushed by a wall when Lumpy's truck crashes into it. # Lumpy is pierced in the head by Pecky's beak. Trivia * This episode is similar to Get the Point because they involve bird characters losing their beaks. * Except for Lumpy, Jerry and Paws, all the characters in this episode were birds. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 69 Episodes